Je t'aime Moi non plus
by Neuphea
Summary: Petite dispute entre couple vite remédié par la présidente et ses idées loufoques...


Milly et Shirley soufflai de désespoir. En effet dans la pièce du conseil des étudiants deux jeunes hommes s'ignorer purement et simplement.  
-Tu sais pourquoi ils se font la tête? demanda Shirley.  
-Non. dit Rival en haussant les épaules.  
-On va éclaircir tout ça!  
Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait... Milly parti voir Lelouch, il parla un moment, puis faisant de même avec Suzaku, elle revient finalement parler avec ses amis.  
-Alors?  
-C'est plus grave qu'on l'imaginer!  
-Ah bon? Qu'est ce qui sont dit?  
-L'un l'à traité de susceptible, l'autre d'égoïste!  
Nina qui avait tous suivit depuis le débout dit à Milly:  
-C'est un couple, ils doivent surmonter les obstacle ensemble s'il veulent rester unis. Leurs à tu demander pourquoi ils sont fâchés?  
-Non, ils ont pas voulu me le dire...  
Les membres du conseil des étudiant resta silencieux pendant un bon moment. Mais soudain:  
-J'ai une idée! cria Milly.  
Tous le monde la regarda, si elle avait une idée cela voulez dire à leurs oreilles "Courront tant qu'il est encore temps!"  
-On va organisez une journée à thème!  
-Une journée à thème?  
-Oui... et le thème sera "les filles en garçons, et les garçons en filles."  
La seul réaction que peut avoir après cette annonce c'est tout simplement de rester bouche bée!  
Mais les membres du conseil des étudiants ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus, pas avec une Milly déterminé à faire ce qu'elle a dit!

...

-Kallen...?  
-Qu'y a t-il Milly?  
-Tu pourrai m'aider à faire un petit truc...?  
-Dis toujours...  
Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent un moment, avant de se diriger vers la salle ou se trouvait leur proie!

...

Le jour J arriva: la journée à thème était très amusante certain garçons avait exagérer sur le déguisement mais va s'en dire pour les filles.  
Tous avait jouer le jeu avec des costumes plus ou moins ridicule. Tous le monde s'amusait bien.  
Mais en attendant quelque chose ce comploter derrière tous ça...  
Dans un des vestiaire une Kallen fatigué de devoir supporté un Lelouch trouvant son déguisement un peu trop osé.  
-Tu vas le mettre oui ou non?  
-C'est bon, c'est bon je le mets, mais sache que c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux.  
-Pfff tu vas arrêté de faire le gamin oui?  
-Calme toi je l'ai mis, mais ils sont ou les sous vêtements?  
-Il y en pas!

-Hou Suzaku! T'est super mignon...ne.  
-Merci Rival.  
En effet Suzaku avait opter pour se mettre en pom-pom girl avec un t-shirt et une jupe rose trois fois trop petit pour lui. Mais cela était amusant.  
Alors qu'il se servait un verre, le brouhaha constant s'arrêta d'un coup, pour faire un gros vide que Suzaku ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour voir descendre des escaliers:  
un Lelouch habillé en prostitué japonaise! Son sorte de kimono noir et or lui allé à merveille, il était légèrement maquiller avec un fin trait noir aux yeux. Dès qu'il marchait une des jambes se découvrait pour montrer une finesse et une blancheur incalculable. Alors que Lelouch descendait avec beaucoup d'harmonie, tout le monde le regarder avec envie. «Qu'est ce qu'il est beau...» ; «C'est osez mais sa lui vas à merveille» ce disait pas mal d'entre eux.  
Il continua sa descente gracieuse et tout le monde se jeta presque sur lui pour le complimenter filles et garçons ce qui agaça Suzaku, au bout d'un moment Lelouch le fixa pour lui sourire et partit sur le balcon ou celui-ci le suivit!  
-A quoi joue tu Lelouch?  
-Que veut tu dire?  
-Essaie tu de me rendre jaloux?  
-Peut être...  
Suzaku mit ses deux bras de chaque côtés du corps du brun le collant à la paroi du balcon.  
Il regarda autour de lui... Personne! Il se reconcentra sur Lelouch, qui savait très bien ses intentions.  
Leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour que leurs lèvres se goûtent avec passion et acharnement.  
-Tu ne m'en veut plus? Demanda le brun  
-Un peu...  
-T'est si têtu.  
-Après ce que tu ma fait!  
-J'y crois pas!  
-T'endormir alors qu'on faisait l'amour...  
-Je te l'avais dit que j'étais fatigué!  
-Je te l'avais dit que j'avais très envie!  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, Lelouch ricana pour ensuite lui voler un baiser.  
-Je te promet que je ne m'endormirez pas la prochaine fois.  
-On va voir ça tout de suite...

-Alors?  
-Oooooh...  
-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-OOOOOOhhhh!  
-Vas y passe moi les jumelle.  
Shirley n'arrivent pas à prendre les jumelles de la présidente partit bouder dans un coin. Rejoins un peu plus tard par celle-ci. Voir le regard souriant qu'elle lui faisait, elle devinait que tout aller bien pour son meilleur ami et Suzaku. Elle soufla de soulagement.

Fin


End file.
